ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 (Chinese Version)
, , , , |Publisher =Ubisoft |genre =Dance, Rhythm, Party |ratings =0+ }} 舞力全开：最偉大的命中2 is a game in the Just Dance series. It is a Chinese version of , and is on the Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PS4, akin to [http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Just_Dance_2017_(Chinese_Version) the Chinese version of Just Dance 2017]. Features The Chinese version of Just Dance 2017 shares similar features with its international counterpart. Here is a list of the features: Scoring * (OK) - roughly translates to average in English * (Good) - roughly translates to excellent in English * (Perfect) - direct translation * (Yeah!) - roughly'' translates to ''yay! in English Gameplay * Just Dance Controller (for iOS, Android and Windows Phone) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! ** Take photos of your ''Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! * '''Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * Skins ** Customize the background of your avatar with skins! * Battle Mode ** The Battle Mode from Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 returns. * World Dance Floor **The player-vs-player feature will be returning to all 7th-, 8th-Gen consoles and PC. This year, you get to defeat a boss who's trying to defeat everyone's high score! * Dance Mashup ** Mashups return from Just Dance 4 and the background return's from Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2017! * ' Dance Quest' ** The Dance Quest feature from Just Dance 2017 returns. * Downloadable content ** Downloadable content from Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3, Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015 returns. * You are a Superstar! ** When you reach a score of 11,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Superstar! That means, the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 stars are changed to Silver. ** Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Superstar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. Songs The menu is recycled from Just Dance 4. *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. Alternate Routines Note: Cola Song's alternate is unlocked from the start. Dance Mashups Note: On eighth generation consoles and PC, the Mashups are playable via Just Dance Unlimited. On Wii, Mashups are unlockable via Mojo Coins. Mashups are present in the game. *(U) - This Mashup can be unlocked through Mojo (on the Wii) or through Uplay. Battle Mode They are 3 songs that battle. Downloadable content All DLCs cost 300 Wii Points on the Wii, $2.99 on the other consoles, 200 Wii Points on the Wii and $1.99 on the other consoles. Release Date of the Game Community Remix Trivia * This is the four Chinese game after , and . Videos References Site Navigation